Rainwater
by tomboy206
Summary: Here’s a story about a girl who cried and drown the whole world… literally. SS ET pls RR
1. It begins

Rainwater

Prologue

_Here's a story about a girl who cried and drown the whole world… literally. It was something that was given to her, a gift some call it, but to her it was a curse. When tears fell in rain drops, when she cries, the sky cries along with her. But what happens when he became the trigger causing her curse to increase dramatically. Who will save her from losing herself, literally becoming the rain itself, and all the while destroying the world with her? Who would want to do this? The people who want to purify the world of hatred and humans who have dirtied this earth, how will she survive, and fall in love with the one person who caused all of this? Read and find out!_

**A/n okies I deleted my "when tears fell in raindrops" story since I lost inspiration for it, but here's something else similar to it, but not the same. Please ignore my weird title eh! Please RR!**


	2. The beginning of the end

**_Rainwater_**

**_Chapter 1: The beginning of the end_**

The skies darken, rain starts to pour, and bright green trees begin to dwindle turning orange. It was summer as the skies turned dark. Why did events such as these happen? All because of one girl and her so call '_gift_'

It rained on the day the little girl was born. Skies were dark, lightning, thunder. Then suddenly out of the blue the little girl starts giggling, her parents were happy that now she was happy.

As the little girl began to fall asleep, the husband held his wife in his arms as he sat with her looking out the windows. He asked "what are we going to name her?"

"I don't really know, maybe we should hold off on the name 'till tomorrow."

It was like God had answered their prayers, because then suddenly the trees outside their window began to bloom. They thought maybe that it was just their drowsiness taking over since it had been 35 hours that they've been awake.

The petals began to fall making the most exquisite sight ever seen. As a nurse walked in the mother asked "do you know what kind of trees those are?"

Smiling slightly she answered "they're _Sakura_ trees."

_20 years later…_

A groan could be heard from the bundle and bundles of blankets. Long curly auburn hair stuck out wildly from underneath.

"KAIJJU GET UP OR YOU'RE GONA BE LATE ON YOUR FIRST DAY!!!"

"IT'S STILL EARLY!!!!!!!!" A muffle screamed came out as the bundle began to move.

"YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES LEFT!"

"Wahh??" A hand reached out and grabbed the small pink alarm clock residing quietly on the nightstand.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a volcano erupted; Armageddon is here, ahh but not before loud laughter was heard from down the stairs of the small apartment condo.

Sakura's POV

Hi my name is Sakura Kinomoto; I am now officially 20 years old. I live with my brother Touya and his wife Kaho. My mother had always told me that I was special, I never figured out why until the day I turned 15, my birth date and the day of my mother's death, ironic isn't.

I locked myself in my bedroom and cried for hours on end. Loud knockings were heard but I never budged. Why couldn't they have just left me in peace? All I wanted was to grieve my mother's death, I asked myself those questions. 4 days later I finally got myself up, I opened the curtains that hasn't been touched in forever and found the biggest shock of my life.

It was pouring outside. It looked like a hurricane had hit the place, it was terrible. I quickly ran out of my room, only to find my brother and my father sitting by the dinning room table, with takeout food, and coffee was literally everywhere. When I had asked them what had happened since it was summer and we barely get any rain during the summer.

They told me to sit down. My father began; he said that I had been "blessed" with a gift. I never thought of it that way, I wonder why they did.

My "gift" was given to me by my grandmother. Apparently she had always hated my father, but was angered by the fact that my parents never bothered to contact her. When she heard about the news that I had been born, she rushed right over to "congratulate" us. My grandmother was a "magical being" you could say.

She had guilt my mother into letting her give me a magical gift, what was it? The worse thing that could ever happen to me.

Many say that when you feel sad but you just can't cry, the sky begins to rain because it is crying for you. Well that's my "gift" only a little different. When I cry, the sky would cry with me, that's all I was told, but they left out the part where I would destroy the world by loving someone.

_My POV_

Why am I telling you this now? Because the world is about to end, this is only the beginning of the end. The beginning of the end brought on by a girl name Sakura Kinomoto.

_Black is the color of depression boiling deep into the night,_

**A/n so what do you think?? PLEASE RR! **


End file.
